


black sheep

by justsomejerk



Series: Let Alex Manes Bang the Dorky Pocket-Sized Historian 2k20 (aka Alex + Forrest) [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Boys Kissing, Forrest is Charming and Alex is Charmed, M/M, References to PTSD and panic attacks, Second dates, Written Pre-2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: After that whole paintball fiasco, Forrest and Alex go on their second date.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: Let Alex Manes Bang the Dorky Pocket-Sized Historian 2k20 (aka Alex + Forrest) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724929
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	black sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the promo still from RNM 2x08 of Forrest and Alex at paintball.

“I promise I made a much better choice for a date venue this time around, I swear.” Alex is laughing, watching Forrest’s profile in the drivers’ seat as he continues, insistent. “Much better than bringing a combat vet to paintball. I’m sorry again for that.”

Alex rolls his eyes, cautiously allowing the fondness to show through on his face. “You didn’t know, and you’ve already apologized too much. It was a really sweet idea, and I had so much fun before- Well..” He lets his words peter out and looks out the passenger side window as they head towards Roswell’s main drag. 

Forrest had clearly been overwhelmed with guilt about bringing Alex into a situation that triggered him, and on a first date, no less. But it was the first time anyone had ever been there with Alex during an episode, and hearing Forrest’s voice had been so grounding. When he finally came back to himself, propped up against a hay bale, Forrest’s gaze was locked on his, his forehead creased. He was leaning away, clearly cautious about how close he should be. Seeing the genuine concern on his face, Alex decided to give in to his impulse and he pitched forward to catch Forrest’s lips with his own. It had been years since he’d kissed anyone but Michael. Forrest’s lips were fuller, the two fingertips that brushed his jaw softer, and there was no urgency in the way he sweetly slid his lips against Alex’s.

It hadn’t turned into anything more. They didn’t recreate the paintball kiss from that 90’s romantic comedy Forrest admitted to loving on the drive home. In fact, Forrest gently pushed him away after only a few seconds, gave him a reassuring smile and asked if he wanted to go home.

Alex looks back at Forrest’s profile. He’s singing along to some sad man with an acoustic guitar on the radio and Alex can’t believe how much he likes this guy. 

His heart had jumped into his throat the moment Forrest implied he wanted the date to end, and apparently the panic showed on his face, because he hurriedly added, “I would love for you to stay. There’s this Mexican place I was hoping we could try, but- I clearly messed this up, and I don’t want to take advantage if you’re feeling raw.”

Alex had stayed. He didn’t understand why this guy was being so understanding, and treated him like he was more than just a burden, but Alex decided in that moment he wanted to be around him anyway. That maybe what he wanted could matter this time.

“So, we’re heading downtown.” 

“Are we really calling one Main Street a ‘downtown’?”

“Don’t be one of those liberal coastal elites your cousins hate so much, Forrest.”

He chuckles. “I don’t think Corpus Christi is the kind of coast they’re talking about, Alex.”

Alex doesn’t know why he asks, but he finds the question slips out before he can stop himself: “You think you’ll move back eventually?”

Forrest side-eyes him as he slows the car, turning onto Main Street. “You already trying to get rid of me? I just got here.”

“No, no, that’s not- I mean-”

Heading off Alex’s flustered panic, Forrest jumps back in, “Alex, it’s okay. I haven’t thought that far ahead. I came here to focus on my book. I’m not making any other plans yet.”

_ There he goes again, _ Alex thinks. It’s like Forrest has this intuition for when Alex has reflexively begun punishing himself when he says or does the wrong thing. He stalls Alex’s internal self-flagellation as if he can see the flashing red warning lights himself. 

“I don’t think I’d ever move back to Corpus, but I do still have a lot of friends in Austin from college. Ever been?”

Alex shakes his head, bites his lip.

Forrest’s eyes flicker down briefly, following the movement of Alex’s mouth. An almost dazed look comes over him before he seems to realize he’s still driving and turns back to the road with a rueful smile. “You’d like it. You’d fit in.” 

After offering a shy smile, Alex shakes his head slightly and lets the car go silent as Forrest slows down. He feels something seize up in his chest when they pull into a parking spot.

They have pulled up directly in front of the UFO Emporium.

“A lot of history, huh?” Forrest says it lightly as he turns off the car.

“W-what?”

“You said you used to work here, back in high school.”

“Yeah. So, um.. this is where we’re going, then?”

“Don’t sound so excited.” Forrest teases, a smile on his face. It dims slightly when Alex looks him in the eye. “No, we’re not going to the UFO museum. I may be a coastal elite, but I spent my summers here.  _ And _ Wyatt is my cousin. I can imagine what high school must have been like for you, and nobody needs reminders.” He winks before hopping out of the car.

Alex finds himself letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding before following Forrest, smiling widely and heading down the block away from the museum.

When Alex catches up and falls into step alongside him, Forrest clears his throat and reaches into the ugly handwoven bag he is always carrying around. “So my aunt likes antiquing.”

Alex raises an eyebrow and smiles quizzically in his direction to prod him along. “We were down near Carlsbad on the weekend and I found something that reminded me of you.”

Alex doesn’t know how to respond to that. It’s like something warm has hit him directly in the chest, and all he manages to squeak out in response is a tentative, “Uh, okay.”

“I hope it’s okay. I know this is only a second date, but I, uh, I really like you. And I think you’ll like it.” As he speaks, he pulls out what seems to be a shiny sheet of paper. When Alex takes it from Forrest’s outstretched hand, he sees it’s an old comic strip, clipped from a newspaper and preserved in plastic. It looks like it could date from the 1930’s. 

Yet it’s the title that catches his attention. “Black sheep?”

Alex can see Forrest’s cheeks are pink as his smile takes on an unexpectedly shy quality. 

“Well, I’m a Long and you’re a Manes. You’ve said enough about your family for me to know what that means.”

Alex is watching Forrest’s face. In the short time they’ve known one another, Alex has learned he is an over sharer, passionate about history and art, and utterly guileless when it comes to his feelings. Seeing him blush is a new experience. 

Knowing that his feelings for Alex have provoked this display of bashfulness makes him feel warm all over. Jesus, what is this guy doing to him?

Trying his best to allow his sincerity to show through, Alex pauses in the middle of the sidewalk, stopping Forrest in his tracks as well, cautiously lays a few fingertips on his forearm and looks him in the eye before saying, “I love it.”

In that moment, when Forrest gives him a dazzling and relieved smile, Alex decides that smile is his favourite thing in the world. Maybe the universe.

A minute later, they’re standing in front of a building Alex has never seen before, on a side street he’d never thought to check out. Forrest looks at him with an expectant expression as he tilts his head and checks the sign that reads  _ Miniatures and Curious Collections Museum. _

“Isn’t this place for tourists?”

“That’s the best part: no locals. No one will know us. Besides, I don’t think it’s very busy. We might even have the place to ourselves.” 

“Isn't it like.. weird miniature dioramas?”

“Yeah! Apparently a lot of the figurines are hilariously creepy up close too!” Alex laughs at Forrest’s enthusiasm, a rush of affection blooming in his chest. It’s so strange how quickly this guy has taken up space in his heart. He didn’t know he was still capable of feeling this way about anyone. 

Even though the ache inside him is still there – maybe always would be – Alex is realizing there truly is life after Michael Guerin, and he’s finally started living it. 

Forrest chatters on, making wide sweeping gestures with his arms in his excitement. “It's exactly the kind of place people in Austin would line up around the block for, just to get a good filtered Instagram post out of it.”

“I’ve never actually gone in, just heard the name over the years.”

“I figured. No one is ever a tourist at home. Shall we?” With a wiggle of his eyebrows and an amused glimmer in his eyes, Forrest holds out an arm for Alex to hold.

Alex glances down at the black and white comic strip in his hand. His eyes zero in on the last panel – two black sheep meeting for the first time. 

Sure, it’s a heavy-handed metaphor. But it’s earnest and simple and, according to the flush in his cheeks and quickening of his heartbeat as he links arms with this dorky blue-haired historian, exactly what he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Miniatures and Curious Collections Museum is a real place in Roswell and it looks like so weird and amazing and I must go someday.


End file.
